mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dolphin
|damage=Easy: Normal: Hard: |spawn=Oceans |multiplevers=See History |drops= |exp=1–3 |entityid=dolphin |sounds='Idle' Upset Hurt Death }}Dolphins are tamable neutral mobs that live in the ocean. Spawning Dolphins spawn in water between layers 46 and sea level in ocean and deep ocean biomes. 'Appearance' Dolphins come in six different colors: blue (common), green (uncommon), purple (uncommon), dark (rare), pink (extremely rare) and albino (ultra rare). Purple and blue dolphins can be mistaken for one another. Purple dolphins have a pink tint on their tail, flippers and dorsal fin, and blue dolphins have more of a blue tint. The main body of a purple dolphin is a slightly darker blue, almost indigo, while blue dolphins have a lighter blue color. Drops When killed, dolphins will drop 0–2 raw fish. The drops can be increased with the Looting enchantment. They drop 1–3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior Dolphins swim around aimlessly, and can be heard clicking and squeaking occasionally. Dolphins are always neutral towards the player, and will attack if provoked, unless they are tamed. They wander around aimlessly, swimming up and down through each layer. They are not attracted to light. Dolphins suffocate if they are beached on land for too long. While on land, they do not move, and stay stationary until they suffocate. They can take fall damage and burn like any land mob, but they cannot drown. 'Taming' A dolphin can be tamed by right-clicking on the dolphin and mounting it until the naming screen appears. It takes patience with this method, however, as the dolphin will attempt to kick you off every time you mount it. Feeding a dolphin raw fish can increase the chances of taming it. The dolphin will try to buck you off if you mount it, but if you're persistent enough, the dolphin will eventually become tame if it allows you to stay on. A blue dolphin requires 2 raw fish and an albino dolphin requires 12 raw fish. Rarer dolphins are noticeably faster than common ones. A tamed dolphin can be renamed with a name tag, book, or medallion. Tamed dolphins cannot be caught in a pet amulet and instead need to be caught in a fish net. Dolphins can be healed with raw or cooked fish, raw salmon or cooked salmon. 'Breeding' Dolphin breeding works differently than horse breeding. To breed dolphins you will require: *Two cooked fish/salmon. *Two dolphins. *A place where they are within 4 squares of each other and 8 squares minimum away from you and other dolphins. *5 minutes or half a Minecraft day. To breed dolphins you must give each a cooked fish. Unlike horses, dolphins cannot become sterile and may breed indefinitely. After 5 minutes there will be a baby dolphin. If the two dolphins are of the same breed they will always have a baby of that breed, otherwise their "total genetic value" (TGV) determines both the chance of getting a certain breed and which breed will be created. If their TGV is less than 5 and they are of different breeds there is a ⅓ chance of breeding a dolphin whose genetic value is equal to the TGV. If TGV is 5 or 6 and they are of different breeds there is a 1/10 chance of breeding a dolphin whose genetic value is equal to the TGV. If the breed is not determined in this manner it will be determined as for spawning a wild dolphin. Usage Dolphins are great for traversing through water, getting way from sharks or piranhas, and they can swim much faster than the player, and around the same speed as a boat. 'Riding' Once a dolphin has been tamed, the controls for riding it are the same as the controls for riding a horse, except for the space-bar, which is instead used to ascend through the water. If you are on a dolphin and remain motionless, the dolphin will slowly sink, which can drown you if you don't ascend to get some air. The rarer the dolphin, the faster it can swim in water whilst being ridden. Dolphins can be a more convenient method of transportation than boats, and can easily be moved into another body of water with the use of a fish net. 'Dolphin attributes' Each dolphin has different speed, temperament, and chance to spawn in the wild: History Gallery Albino dolphin lead.png|A tamed albino dolphin on a lead. Blue dolphin.png|A blue dolphin. Green dolphin.png|A green dolphin. Purple dolphin.png|A purple dolphin. Dark dolphin.png|A dark dolphin. Pink dolphin.png|A pink dolphin. Albino dolphin.png|An albino dolphin Dolphin on lead.jpg|A blue dolphin attached to a lead. Dolphin types.png|All of the types of dolphins. Category:Entity Category:Neutral mobs Category:Aquatic mobs Category:Tamable mobs